canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Leonardo (better known as Leo, Leon, 'nardo, "Fearless" Leader, and Ginsu Master) is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Leonardo was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, and laid-back four-legged olive green red-eared slider turtle with ice blue eyes, however, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, who wears a blue bandanna for an eyemask, blue elbow pads, blue knee pads, and a belt with the letter "L" on it. His weapons of choice are: two katana swords called Niten Ryu, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, a double-bladed ninjato, his shell which is bullet proof and shock resistant, and the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills, but is well-trained in other weapons as well. He is the calm, tactical, courageous, decisive, sensitive, and self-doubting leader of the group of the four turtles, and is a devoted student of martial arts taught to him by his sensei which makes him the most skilled fighter. Due to his persevering dedication towards ninjutsu, and partly because he asked for it, Master Splinter chose Leonardo to be the leader of the turtles. As a strict adherent to Bushido and being the most conscientious of the four, he has a very strong sense of honor and justice and often bears the burden of responsibility for his brothers, which commonly leads to conflict with Raphael. Leonardo is a good leader, although he is a little strong willed, is the most diligent of the four in his studies of ninjitsu, content with the fact that the world won't accept them, and decides to pour every bit of strength and energy into bettering himself and pleasing Master Splinter. He is serious, hardworking, diligent, a little bossy, very skilled in ninjitsu, an avid reader, and a good fighter. His hobbies include meditating, practicing, reading, candles, and watching an animated science fiction show called Space Heroes and using it as a guide for his leadership skills by often attempting to quote from the show in an attempt to sound intimidating and heroic, even if most of his attempts fall flat due to him sounding overly cliché. Leonardo also has a rather strong dislike for firearms because they are dishonorable to him. He has been staying hidden ever since his mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. The origin story of the turtles' mutations started when a large truck's tires screeched and hit an open manhole and crashed when the tires bounced over the open hole, and a little boy lost his bowl of newly-purchased pet baby turtles, and the truck lost a canister of the ooze. They both fell down the hole in the street, while one lone rat named Splinter, who was once the pet of ninja master Hamato Yoshi, had to find a home because his master was killed by his enemy named Oroku Saki. So, he roamed the tunnels in search of food, and shelter from the storm that had begun to flood the sewer, but he ran to take cover from the flying glass. When he emerged, he saw five baby turtles crawling through the glass and ooze. He spied a large coffee can and tried herding them towards it. He got four in, but when he turned back for the fifth, he saw it crawling too close to the edge. Before he could reach it, it fell down into the flooding sewer water and was washed away. He tried to follow but the current moved too fast, and the tiny turtle vanished around a corner. Family Leonardo's family members include: Splinter (father) Amy (wife) Allison (daughter) Raphael (brother) Raye (sister-in-law) Benjamin (nephew) Michaelangelo (brother) Minako (sister-in-law) Kimberley (niece) Donatello (brother) Hotaru (sister-in-law) Seth (nephew) Friends Venus De Milo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Shellbrina Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, Manon, and Shellsha Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Leonardo is married to Amy "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno, and they have a daughter named Allison. Allison is an olive green humanoid turtle with brown eyes, shoulder-length blue hair, five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot, and is a responsible and gentle leader, who is very serious about ninjitsu, just like her father is. The gallery of pictures Leonardo (Archie comic series).png Leonardo (Mirage comic books).png Leonardo (2012 cartoon).png Leonardo (2003 cartoon).png Leonardo (2001 concept art).png Leonardo (1990 movie).png Leonardo by MicaTurtle.png|Leonardo drawn by MicaTurtle Donatello and Leonardo as samurai.png TMNT rock band.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster 2.png TMNT group 9.png TMNT group 8.png TMNT group 7.png TMNT group 6.png TMNT group 5.png TMNT group 4.png TMNT group 3.png TMNT group 2.png TMNT group 1.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters